Talk:AIF/@comment-13740085-20150411000951
There was a series of beeps coming from the console, prompting the operator to turn to the radar screen. What he saw hardly surprised him. "Radar Op to Admiral Guy," he called on the intercom. "This is Admiral Guy, go ahead," he answered. "Sir, high and low frequency radar has detected a mass of enemy warplanes coming this way, I think our secret's out." "So it would appear. Thank you for the information." Guy hung up and began issuing orders to the various relevant authorities. On the Antarctic surface, mechanical covers pulled back, revealing a vast array of defenses. Back below, Guy sat in the control room with his staff officers. He gazed out the centers window, towards the ceiling. "The ceiling has never really been put to the test, how do you all see it working," he asked the group. "Sir," one of them began to reply and started to point to the ceiling in question, "above those lights and tiles is several hundred meters of battlesteel, concrete, and good ol' natural ice. I'm confident that any bombs that make it through won't put a dent in it." As the mass of planes near, they soon enter the effective range of the anti-aircraft lasers. From inside the control center, statuses of the defenses, and their effects were blandly displayed. After a few minutes of staring at indistinct dots disappearing on a radar, Admiral Guy had the data uploaded to the main holographic display. From here, he could see for himself the B-55 bombers and their escorts. By now, most formations were zig-zagging through the air, trying to avoid the deadly lasers. When a laser fired, a red beam appeared on the display, a luxury not afforded to its target, as the beam didn't exist in the visible light spectrum. Bomber after bomber, squadron after squadron disappeared from the display. Now the wings were entering the range of the railguns. Hypersonic projectiles reached out to the formation tearing airframes to pieces. Guy had long since quit tracking how many planes were shot down, he'd forgotten the point. As the formation closed to three miles, the defenses ceased fired, and were drawn back into their bombproof compartments. That only meant that the anti-aircraft fire from the ten Ft. Liberty class forts outside the gates heated up. Footage from outward-facing cameras showed smoke-belching wrecks diving into the freezing water. One bomber crashed into the Fort Amundsen, wrecking a couple of its 46cm guns. Guy and his staff sat quite. Sure enough, the floor beneath, the ceiling above them softly rumbled as the bombs struck the ice sheet above them. "It looks like the majority of them went over and dropped their bombs on Aubrey B," one of his officers reported. Aubrey B had suffered a partial ceiling collapse a few years back, causing most of the cruiser and destroyer fleet to be relocated to Aubrey D and E. Nowadays it was used mostly as an overflow location, as well as storage. "Get technicians over there and fully catalog any damage sustained," Guy turned to his counter-intelligence crew, "from my impression, those were cratering and armor-penetration bombs. The Coalition believed this was an open-air complex. You five and your crews did an outstanding job making them believing that. But they won't be fooled a second time." ---- OOC: in my post on the USN page, I said at one point (something along the lines of) "the sky above gave way to the steel ceiling as they entered the port", showing the the complexes were covered from aerial view.